


Morning

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mech slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: After the war, Bluestreak wakes up on Cybertron with his mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://laratron.livejournal.com/profile)[laratron](http://laratron.livejournal.com/), who wanted more Avalonverse Blue/Sunny and graciously provided me with the prompt for this.

Even after being on Cybertron for six years with Jazz, it was still strange to wake up in the morning and not see the sun. it was stranger still to wake up on Cybertron next to Sunstreaker and feel the other’s spark beating in time with his own.

Literally.

He gave the warrior--his bondmate--a warm smile, even though Sunny wasn’t online yet to see it. They had been through so much, put each other through so much, that it still seemed amazing that they were together.

Something of his musing must have leaked across their bond, because Sunstreaker stirred and smiled. “You’re thinking deep thoughts again.”

“Only about us.” Bluestreak leaned down and gave his mate a kiss. “How long have you been awake and just laying there?”

Sunny returned the kiss. “Since a little bit after you got up. I‘m having trouble adjusting to day cycles with no sun.”

“Me too. And I’ve been back longer. I hear a lot of the Earth crew has the same trouble.”

The artist pulled the sniper down against his chest plates and held him tightly. “What time do you go on shift?”

Bluestreak snuggled into his bondmate’s embrace. “Not until the second shift. We’ve got some time.”

“Good. I want to get up and have morning energon with my bondmate for a change.”

Blue looked up and gave Sunny a grin. “I think he might like that.”  



End file.
